Chapter 22: The Brutal Finale
(Cut back to Liberty Island.) * Barry: If Lex Luthor wanted Superman, why did he invite the rest of us? * Versad: It doesn't matter. We gotta, like, go save Clark. (He tries to leave, but Barry stops him.) * Barry: Lantern, our area of expertise is nut jobs in Halloween costumes. * Versad: We're supposed to be heroes, Barry. So, I'm gonna do what I always do: (pulls out a biscuit) I'm gonna eat myself a Scooby Snack, and I'm gonna save my best pal. * Barry: Darna? * Darna: You think I'm gonna fall for that? Giving me my own nickname? Trying to make me feel like part of the gang? * Barry: We could make a plan. * Hanso: What can I do? The only thing I'm good for is getting caught. * Barry: But you never let that stop you before. And if that's not a true hero, then I don't know what is. (Versad places his hand out in front. Darna, Barry and Hanso place their palms on top of Versad's.) * Darna: Let's get jinky with it. (They let go and raise their hands into the morning air. The scene fades to October 27, 2013. Superman and his team are getting ready for the biggest fight of their lives. Branic and his friends are reporting from a building in Brooklyn.) * Branic: If you thought that the Dallas mega-tornado was over-the-top, you haven't seen anything yet. Today, we start a big battle, with 6 members of my team against 6 of the most notorious villains in history. This is the final battle to save the infamous New York City! With The Justice League team fully assembled, the protection of humanity is truly up for grabs. Oh, my! * Versad: Like, we're all going? * Superman: That's right. We're gonna win this fight and deliver that clown back to the dark side. * Tezan: We discovered a big clue, Versad. Remember how The Joker (Puppet Master) used acrobatics during a fight? (She plays a video of the action.) * Hanso: It happened in Lower Manhattan, too. * The Flash: That power is used by rubbing on some powder. It gives him or her great grip strength in gymnastics events. * Tezan: So it makes sense that someone, at least some of the time, is using the powder to give him agility. * Beron: This time, when The Joker (Puppet Master) shows, we're gonna take that powder and stop him cold. * Superman: Buckle your belts, team. The Battle of New York is about to begin. (The heroes head across Central Park.) * Branic: (voiceover) And they're off! The question on everyone's mind, will this Justice League help them win this fight of Manhattan? The answer will be hammered out of our superstars by the most brutal and dangerous battle of them all. I hope you did the laundry, folks, because you're gonna need a clean pair of pants at the end of this one. * Roska: You know, I'm beginning to like you, Branic. * Adluk: (voiceover) Despite being investigators, The Justice League is still going strong. It's a new day, but it might be the same old outcome in today's fight. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master